Meeting History
Please do not place your own customized property marker on this page. Additionally, for the sake of cohesion, a turn order has been specified; it will simply follow the formatting of property tags already listed. Thank you for your cooperation! Plot Overview The Hokage has arrived in Uzushiogakure after a brief confrontation against Nisashi Uzumaki. She now seeks to renew the ancient ties between Uzushio and by settling affairs with the Uzushiokage during a private meeting, in which they are joined by two bodyguards —'Senjō' and Kikatake Uzumaki— respectively.Syndicate Arms of Mass Effect However, the assembly is ironically interrupted by, of all people, Sannoto Senju —who happens to be the father of the Hokage— and his son, Seigetsu Uchiha —who have also additionally joined forces with Zenjou of Sunagakure— who seek to abduct Shenron in order to locate his father, Raido X —who is responsible for the destruction of Jomae Village, and the death of Ayame Uchiha (the wife of Sannoto).[http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:150792 Thread Discussion] Meeting History Fear. As high as the buildings of Uzushiogakure could reach, such an element enveloped the Land of Whirlpools, embedding paranoia within each and everyone of its inhabitants. No matter what sort of community it had managed to establish in these coming years, there was no getting past the fact that the most significant memory within its history was of its destruction, at the hands of none other than its own people. The Uzumaki tribe was revered for their unprecedented arts in fūinjutsu, an admiration that led to endless affairs of conflict, and eventually, the village's demise. Even still, this had not been enough to disdain the second Uzushiokage, who openly refers to himself as the "God" of Fūinjutsu, from picking up on such a talent. For a man bearing the insignia of hatred within his eyes, to many, it felt as though his coming of power was a clear sign of the day of judgement, as the Uchiha reign of terror had invoked countless times in the past. While it remained to be seen whether or not it was plausible to place their lives within his hands, the idea that his father —the very man who nurtured him during his initial exilement— had wasted no time in wrecking havoc, made such assumptions all too surreal. There was but one individual who understood the potency of such matters more so than the rest of the shinobi world, and had already taken the responsibility for herself. She was none other than the Beauty of the Hidden Leaf, though now seen more commonly as the Ninth Hokage; she was another bearer of this "insignia of hatred", and in more ways than one, perhaps the only person who could solemnly relate to Shenron. Much like the Uzushiokage, Sayuri was the offspring of a great, possessing the joint complications of Indra and Asura, branding her a contradiction. She was one who was frowned upon by the world at large in the past for her corrupt lineage, and had capitalized upon it to claim the throne as her village's supreme leader as a result. As his superior in experience, the maiden had arrived to discuss much more than empty politics; it was a struggle to steer Uzushio on the right path, one that would prevent history from repeating itself, as it so frequently did, time and time again. The door to the conference hall opened gently, though the subtle sound of the wood creaking was much more like the bellow of war as it broke the ensuing silence. What emerged was an insurmountable jiggle, and following closely in suit, the figure of the Hokage draped in a vanilla gown, made complete by the pyramid held up over her head like a crown, carrying the symbol of her will. Leaving little to the mind, she took her seat on the small table across from the God of Fūinjutsu himself, who, for all the right reasons, was more than just bemused. As far as he was concerned, he could not find a logical reasoning for such a meeting to ever take place; however, here was the Hokage, sitting with her right leg crossed tightly over her left. By the look of things on her charming face, she reached out to him as if they were lifelong friends. It was an odd sensation, yet so mysteriously comforting. Behind each of the two powers were two entrusted bodyguards, standing at the ready, prepared to act within a moment's notice. The village's ANBU were on high alert, as were members of an entirely separate organization. With the door sealed and the jewelry fitted into the right position, the meeting was set to commence. Removing her hat and placing it down upon the smooth surface before her, Sayuri ran her polished fingers through her hair, breaking eye contact with Shenron once to offer a nod to her escort, Senjō. Looking back now, she cleared her throat, and went as far as to concealing her crimson sight to appear all the more forgiving. "I take it you must be rather confused as to why I have come all this way," she began. "Or perhaps you have your own ideas, being what you are." Sayuri's cupped hands climbed up towards her knees. The room grew silent for just a moment, making for an insinuating effect. Her eyes fell upon the red haired phenom, and her own figure leaned forth from its seat, capturing her forceful persona. "Assuming you are aware of the history between our nations.. I have come here to renew those exact relations." Her tone was suddenly fierce, as if she was orchestrating her mindset to Shenron, instead of offering him an alliance, or let alone leaving him a choice to make a decision of his own. She was blunt with her reasoning, though it appeared to be the best way to get her point across the table. Thump...Thump...Thump, the continuous sound of the Red-Haired Kage's foot echoed in the background, a nervous habit he had developed throughout the years. His constant movement was not because of unexpected appearance of a Kage of one of the Five Great Shinobi Nations, but the unexpected appearance of two gorgeous women who have both earn the title of Konoha's finest. Being a young man yet to be married, Shenron could not stop himself from having dirty thoughts. As an uncalled for sentence was about to slip the kage's mouth, the image of his girlfriend appeared in his head, interrupting his daydream and childish unspoken remark the would've ruin the serious mood. Taking a deep breath, Shenron reached into his pocket to pull out one of his signature cigs."Hope you guys don't mind" he mumbled "Kind of a bad habit I picked up." Putting the cigarette into his mouth then lighting it with a small flame he emitted from his thumb. Smoke would leave from the side of his mouth, intentionally trying not to hits the Hokage's face, unintentionally hitting Kikatake's. Finally regaining his composure, the tapping ceased as he began to speak. "Before we begin I'd like to welcome you to our village, Uzushiogakure, it's been a long time since a Hokage has been here, so your uninformed visit came as quite surprising. Is there anything you'd like to drink or eat or even do before we continue" Shenron said trying to be as welcoming as possible. He would reposition himself in his seat waiting for the crimson-eye Kage's answer. Silence soon filled the room once more, aside from the tapping of the Uzushiokage's foot, the room remained completely still. On the Hokage's immediate right, stood a woman of remarkable beauty and flowing red hair that stretched down her back. Her body was motionless, posture straighten, hands to her back crossed at her wrists. Chosen out of the many shinobi of the Leaf, she was tasked with guarding and escorting the Lady Hokage to and from the lands, Konoha and Uzushio; one of the highest honors a shinobi of her caliber could be called to do. Strapped to her back, her dual swords lie dormant within their holsters, awaiting to be called upon at any given moment. Her crystal blue eyes scanned her surroundings before gazing at the Red Haired man and then the bodyguard to his right. Alert for any signs or attempts at an attack, she began to familiarize herself with the two chakra signatures present within both men. Trivia *Raido's identity as the instigator behind Jomae's downfall is known only to Zenjou, Sannoto Senju, and Sayuri Uchiha, and perhap21s even Seigetsu Uchiha, due to their past affiliations with him.Prologue: The Fabled Journey References Category:Roleplays Category:Dreamscape Event